Search For Minerva Arc
The is the fourth story arc in The Promised Neverland series. Emma, Ray, and the rest of the children have left the forest and are now traveling to locate the whereabouts of William Minerva. The search for the mysterious Minerva firstly leads them Shelter B06-32 and eventually to Goldy Pond. Summary After learning the truth of the world they find themselves in, the orphans finally make their way out of the forest. With their improved survival skills, Emma, Ray, and the other children arrive at the location laid out in Minerva’s hidden message. But awaiting them there is not Minerva, but a mysterious adult man who has lived in the shelter for 13 years. Leaving their family behind in the shelter, Emma, Ray, and Mister depart on a trip in search of Goldy Pond to find out more clues about the missing Minerva. With the man working against them, Emma and Ray find themselves surrounded by deadly demons in an unfamiliar forest. They learn how to fight quickly to have any hope of surviving and making their way to Goldy Pond. After a four-day journey, Emma gets separated from Ray and Mister, having been captured by Poachers and ending up in Goldy Pond. Emma eventually realizes that Goldy Pond is a hunting ground for the Poachers, who hunt children for fun. When the demons start their hunt for children, Emma saves three children by the names of Theo, Monica, and Jake. After they run away, however, Monica and Jake die at the hands of the Poacher Leuvis, leaving only the youngest brother Theo alive. Emma finds Theo alone, and realizing what happened, is overcome with regret and anger. After that, Emma joins with the Goldy Pond Resistance whose goal is to defeat the demons of Goldy Pond, which comprises of teenagers from Premium- and experimentations farms, and Lucas, the only adult. Lucas is revealed to both be the friend of Mister, as well as having a pen just like Emma. Together, they go into a secret passage created by William Minerva. It is opened remotely by the Minerva pen Emma has, where they find a recording of the real Minerva where he explains the way out, that this was once one of his bases, the Promise, and the Seven Walls. Norman is also revealed to be alive, and was "adopted" by Peter Ratri. He resides in an experimentation plantation called Lambda 7214. Norman is determined to break out from his cage and reunite with his friends. Meanwhile, just as things are looking bright for Emma and her group's future, the Poachers suddenly ambushes them. Chapters Impact of Story *Mister is introduced; confirming that there are other escapees. On top of that, he is an adult who has lived alone for the past 13 years. However, this has taken a toll on his mental state. *William Minerva is revealed to have left behind a shelter called Shelter B06-32. *On their way to A08-63 (Goldy Pond), Emma and Ray realize that the demon's weak spots are their middle eye. *Emma and Ray learn how to use guns and rifles, which will help them in the future. *Emma gets separated from Ray and Mister and winds up in Goldy Pond. **She learns how it is a hunting ground for demons called Poachers, and that there are other children from the premium farms who were kidnapped by said demons. *The group called the Goldy Pond Resistance have lived in Goldy Pond for years and have dedicated themselves to defeat the demons and escape Goldy Pond. *The only adult in Goldy Pond, Lucas, is revealed to have a pen just like Emma. **Together, they learn the truth about William Minerva, whose name is James Ratri. He reveals how he betrayed his family to help the cattle children, including building Shelter B06-32 and Goldy Pond (though it was turned into a demon hunting ground). He is presumed to be deceased. In his final message, he reveals how the way to the human world is in Grace Field House and the other premium farms. *Adam, a mysterious boy, is revealed to be from a different place than the others, Lambda 7214; an experimentation plantation. **In connection to this, it is also revealed that Norman is alive and was sent to Lambda as well. He swears to escape and reunite with his friends. Characters Introduced See More US Volume 7.png|Volume 7|link=Volume 7 US Volume 8.png|Volume 8|link=Volume 8 US Volume 9.png|Volume 9|link=Volume 9 Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Search for Minerva Arc